Rise My Daughter
by Dekomori
Summary: Kronos knew that she would overthrow them. The prophecy said so. When he sends her to Camp Half-blood she spies on them. But will Percy find out? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Well well well, what do we have here? Another story? Yep another story. *sigh* I will never finish any of my stories at this paste. Whatever.**

**IMPORTANT V**

**This is before The Last Olympian thats why the labyrinth is still here. Basically Kronos had a daughter with a woman named Clove West and they had Jade. The Gods knew that Jade would overthrow them so they killed Clove and sealed Jade away for a hundred years. Eventually the magic wore off of the door so Kronos was able to release Jade.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Kronos walked towards the chamber that was sealed in the labyrinth. It was the middle of the summer, Kronos' least favourite season. He pressed the Greek symbols in such a order it read: καταστρέψει, which meant destroy. The earth crumbled away and revealed a passage. Kronos went through knowingly that his daughter, Jade, will be the one who will overthrow the Gods. The hallway lead into a dimly lit room and in the middle of it, on a stone platform laid Jade. Her dark black hair had green streaks in it and her skin was paler than it should be. Kronos walked towards her and put his two fingers on her forehead and said-_  
_

"Rise my daughter," Jade's eyes opened looking around the room wondering why she was here.

"Many years passed during your slumber." Jade nodded and Kronos continued talking. "You will be the one to overthrow the gods. For that is what the prophecy says." Jade suddenly became alert and spoke the prophecy.

_"Daughter of the titan awakes tonight  
All the mortals receive a terrible fright  
Never the less the world will end  
And all the Gods are left to condescend"_ **(A/N: I am HORRIBLE at making prophecies. SORRY!)**

Kronos nodded.

"Ares is on our side, he will claim you as his daughter when you arrive at camp and your job is to tell me their plans so we can win the war. Here," Kronos said as he handed Jade a necklace that had a scythe on it. The handle was pure black and the blade was gold.

"You will use this necklace to tell me their plans and you know you will be able to use it because if someone is within hearing range the scythe will turn into a golden blue jay." Jade put the necklace on and wondered how it will feel when they overthrow the gods.

"I will transport you to camp now and remember to pretend that you are a regular half-blood that is a daughter of Ares." Kronos said. Jade nodded and Kronos transported her to camp.

Jade's POV

My father transported me to camp, I needed to remember to act like a regular half-blood. I was transported right outside the camp. On the gate that stood in front of me said:

**CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

Oh I will enjoy tearing this camp down.

Percy's POV

I was walking around camp since there was nothing else to do. When I got close to the gate I noticed a punk like girl looking at the sign, not confused, it looked like she was deciding how to tear camp down.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"My mother told me to come here." the girl said. Her voice was hollow and her bright amber eyes scared me a little.

"Follow me," I told her and she followed me, staying a good distance behind me. I led her to the Big House and before I came in I heard Annabeth and Chiron were arguing about the prophecy that Annabeth and I were given.

"I'm worried for the camp-" Annabeth said.

"We can't tell them-"

"We have to-" I walked in with the girl coming in behind me. Their attention was directed towards us.

"What's her name?" Chiron asked.

"Jade," Jade said, her eyes looked around the Big House as if she was wondering if she could burn it down. I thought about the prophecy, _Daughter of the titan awakes_ tonight, could it be her? Nah, it can't be.

"Why am I here?" Jade asked. I tried to tell her but she kept zoning out so eventually I just stopped trying. When it was time for Sword Lessons, I handed Jade a sword but she said-

"I'd rather fight with a scythe." She held out her hand and a scythe appeared in her hands. Its handle was pure black and its blade was gold. Everyone backed away when it appeared in her hand. She hacked away at the dummies and all of them ended up as piles of cotton.**(They're made of cotton right?)** Everyone stared at her in shock as she made the scythe disappear and walked away.

At the campfire Jade got claimed as a daughter of Ares. I really don't like her one bit.

"Percy, can I talk to you?" Chiron said, pulling me aside.

"I think Jade is the daughter Kronos like the prophecy said." I said.

"I think so too. Keep an eye on her." he said and then he went to the Big House for the night. When I turned around I saw Jade running into the forest so I followed her.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Review please! NO FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to upload another chapter today because of the positive first review of my story!**

**Thanks BriCastellan!**

* * *

Percy's POV

I followed her into the woods, I held Riptide in my hand just in case I find myself 1 on 1 with a monster. I finally caught up to her and she was looking at her necklace. I never knew she had a necklace. She looked at her necklace and then looked around.

"Who's there?" she asked, then she looked straight at me. She walked towards me and grabbed my arm, _urm..._ let me rephrase this. She _tightly_ grabbed my arm. I'm probably going to have a dark red mark on my arm now forever.

"What do you _want_?" her eyes flamed with anger. It looked like she wanted to kill me. I silently prayed that she didn't. She threw me on the ground and stormed away. I stumbled back to camp. I ran into Annabeth, knocking us both over.

"Woah! Seaweed Brain, what's the rush?" Annabeth asked, helping me up. Then she noticed the big red mark on my arm.

"What happened?" she asked, worried.

"J-Jade, I think she is the daughter of Kronos." I stammered. Annabeth studied me for a moment then nodded.

"Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so." she said. "Let's tell Chiron," I nodded and we went looking for Chiron. When we finally found and told him about Jade he looked really confused.

"She can't be! Just watch her." Chiron snapped. I was confused. Chiron never yelled at us before. We left wondering what happened to Chiron.

Chiron's POV?

Ha! I knew they would think I was that old centaur. I changed back into my own form. A Fury. Us Fury's went to Kronos side. He promised power to us. We _love_ power. I went upstairs and opened a closet. Inside was the _real_ Chiron. He was tied up and his mouth was duct taped. I shook my head and closed to closet.

Jade's POV

I went to another part of the forest. I summoned the Fury. Why? Because they were on our side. Ha! Stupid half-bloods. Whenever I past some monsters they would bow, then when I went past them they went back to doing whatever they were doing. My necklace transformed back into a scythe, so I knew I was safe.

"Hey dad," I spoke into my necklace.

"What do you have?" he asked.

"I realized I will be able to summon everyone into camp so we won't have to find a way to get in."

"Good," he said, then he cut the call. I went back to camp. Eventually it was time for Capture the Flag.

Percy's POV

It was time for Capture the Flag. I heard people were arguing about who was getting the Ares cabin because of Jade.

"Alright," Chiron said."You guys know the rules-"

"I don't have time for your silly games." Jade said.

"Well too bad!" Clarisse said. Jade sneered at her, and for once, Clarisse looked scared. Jade just stormed away as if this was normal.

* * *

**Review Please! Ya, so this was the second chapter. That's pretty much it for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I decided that there will be a little love in this story to make it more interesting. And yes it will be Jade and a random OC.  
**

* * *

Jade's POV

I stormed away. I don't want to play Capture the Flag. I went to my cabin and laid down on my bed.

*LINE BREAK*

To be honest, and don't tell my dad, I think I like a guy from the Athena cabin. His name is Eric. God, what's happening to me? I'm the daughter of a _titan_. Not a God. I went outside and went to the arena. I got out my scythe and slashed at the dummies. I heard footsteps and when I turned around I saw Eric coming in. I ran behind a sword rack, hoping he wouldn't see me. I think I stayed behind the sword rack for about thirty minutes until he left. I came out from hiding and went to the forest. I sat down in a clearing and wondered what I was going to do after we overthrow the Gods.

"Hey," I turned around and saw Eric. How did he know I was here?

"What?" I responded.

"Some people think your the daughter of Kronos because you came to camp at the time when the daughter of Kronos awoke, and everyone knows that he would sent his daughter to spy on us." How did he know? Never mind.

"I'm a daughter of Ares, and that's final." I said, trying to sound annoyed.

"Alright, I believe you it's just that the head of my cabin, Annabeth, told us to stay away from you because she thinks your the daughter of Kronos." Great. Not that Annabel -Annabee -ANNABETH girl. God, who do I have such a hard time saying her name?

"Like what I care what she thinks." I said, this time I was really annoyed. Eric chuckled. I smiled. Wait, I _smiled_? Holy shit, when was the last time I smiled? A conch horn blew.

"Time for dinner." he said. "Don't tell _anyone_ about this." I nodded, then we went to dinner.

*LINE BREAK*

In the morning, after breakfast, I went to the lake and sat right at the edge. At the corner of my eye I saw Percy and Annabel -ANNABETH kissing. Still need to work on her name. I stared into the water, looking at my own reflection.

"What are you looking at?" Eric said, coming over to sit next to me.

"Nothing." I said, boredom was plainly shown. Eric chuckled. His laugh is just one of the things I like about him.

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I were at the lake. It was a normal morning but then at the corner of my eye I saw Eric going over to talk to Jade. I thought I told them to stay away from her.

"Percy, look!" I said, pointing towards them. Percy looked behind me and saw them.

"The Hades?" he said. I shrugged. What was Eric doing? Jade was... _laughing_? I have a feeling that Eric likes her. And I mean _likes _her. I have to talk to Eric about her probably being Kronos' daughter. Eric said something to her and then left. I looked at my watch, _9:29_. It was time for his archery lessons. Jade just sat there looking at something in the water.

"Wait," I said to Percy. I got up and went over to Jade.

"Why were you talking to my half brother?" I asked Jade.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"Because he's my half brother so I care." She sighed then got up and left.

"Hey you get back here!" I said grabbing her arm. She twisted around and grabbed both of my arms and pinned them behind my back.

"Nah." she said. Then she let go and went to her cabin.

Jade's POV

Good, I managed to slip my way out of Annabeth's reach, for now at least. I went to my cabin, as soon as I entered everyone went dead_ silent_. I looked around, my fierce amber eyes scanning the room. Everyone was terrified. I smiled evilly and left. I headed towards the forest. I sat in a clearing and waited. You see, me and Eric were going to meet up here. He was coming in 3...2...1. Eric came and sat beside me.

"Hey," I said, trying hard not to rest my head on his shoulders.

"What's that?" he asked. I turned towards him.

"What's, wha-" I was cut off by him kissing me. Wait, I knew this guy for about a week now and now we're kissing. Like any other child of a titan I chose to be selfish. Eric pulled away from me. I really hoped I wasn't blushing. I couldn't get that smile off my face. I was _so_ out of character right now. Eric grabbed me hand and pushed me against a tree and kissed me. No, that was an under statement. We were making out. I put my hands around his neck and kissed back.

Annabeth's POV

I went to look for Jade and when I found her she was making out with... Eric. I needed to talk to him right now. They pulled away from each other and said goodbye. Eric was walking my way while Jade went deeper into the forest.

"Hey," I said, coming out from hiding.

"What?" Eric asked.

"We need to talk. Right now."

* * *

**Tell me how you guys liked it, and review!**


End file.
